Question: Solve for $t$ : $5 + t = -18$
Subtract $5$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 5 + t &=& -18 \\ \\ {-5} && {-5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{5 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-18} \\ t &=& -18 {- 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -23$